


Love is a battlefield

by Mine5102



Category: Lantern corps - Fandom
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, Love, Multi, Scarlet Saphirre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: The is about the life of Taryn Mock and how she became a scarlet sapphire.





	1. The beginning is crappie

             I,Taryn Mock,was half drunk at a Frat party at Gotham University the night before. The morning after a cop named Harvey Bullock pulled a guy off me .

  Then Detective Bullock asked," What is your name and how old are you." 

   "Taryn Mock , I am 15 why," I asked.

   " This is a drug house,"Harvey said.

    "What,"I asked.

    "Come with me little girl,"Harvey said sternly.

  .......................................................................................................................

  Two hours later in a holding cell at GCPD Headquarters a pink ring flew through the bars from a window and landed on my ring finger. It said,"Taryn Mock of Earth you have great love in your heart, welcome to the Scarlet Sapphires." But I was still too out of it to realize what just happened.

15 minutes later after I got done vomiting my guts out I think of a soothing hammock , then a construct of a hammock appears  and I climbed on . Next I passed out.

 


	2. When Pigs fly?

    I had just got home from the precinct when a man in a pig mask ranted ,"Hi ,girly. You should be in school and I am just the professor to school you,"as he kick my front door open. 

  "Well school is overrated ," I said as I kick his ass. 

  "How's your cousin, the District Attorney,"asked Professor Pig as he was dropped off at Arkham Asylum


End file.
